


Groceries

by seoyunghoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Some Humor, but it's cute, it's kind of embarrassing, johnny is really awkward, ten is an angel, they're both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoyunghoe/pseuds/seoyunghoe
Summary: Johnny is exceptionally bad at finding items at a grocery store and Ten is a rather helpful (and cute) employee.





	Groceries

**Author's Note:**

> basically just a bad excuse to write a shit ton of fluff, but it was actually really fun to write and i'm glad i was able to finally finish and share it
> 
> also i've not posted on here before so please feel free to leave comments if you'd like, it'd be cool to hear what you think !!
> 
> enjoy uwu

_**A Saturday in December** _

Finding marshmallows at Target shouldn’t be this difficult.

The rest of the ingredients Johnny had in his basket were acceptably easy to find; butter, which was with the refrigerated items and right next to the milk; Rice Krispies cereal, which was, of course, in the cereal aisle; chocolate chips, which were in the baking ingredients aisle, across from the sugar. The only thing left he needed to make a pan of Rice Krispies Treats was two bags of mini marshmallows. He didn’t even care what brand, he just wanted to know where to find them.

This is why Johnny avoided supermarkets if he could. He couldn’t just never buy groceries, but he always schedules his shopping trips so that he knows he has someone else to go with and help him out. Because apparently, even at 23 years of age, he gets very lost if he’s alone at a grocery store.

He’d been stood in the chips aisle for probably 10 minutes, glancing between the bags of savory snacks and his shopping list and scratching his head as he wondered where the hell the marshmallows could be. He’d ventured throughout the entire store probably four times, and only suddenly did it dawn on him that he hadn’t checked the candy aisle yet. Duh. If they weren’t there, he decided, Target just didn’t sell them.

Once he’d reached the part of the store that surrounded him by sweets, he carefully scanned both sides of the aisle, only to find that there were no marshmallows. _I’ll check again_ , he thought. The only other person in the aisle was a short employee who had a cart filled with new boxes of chocolate bars, replacing the empty ones on the shelves. At least he shouldn’t be getting in anyone’s way in the process of being disoriented.

He’d perused the aisle for a third time, eyebrows deeply furrowed as he looked down at his shopping list yet again, as if it would tell him where the marshmallows were. He let out a frustrated sigh and thought about how much easier life would be if Taeyong wasn’t having his dumb barbecue and he didn’t have to make the dumb dessert in the first place. They don’t even taste that good.

“Can I help you find something?” a voice snapped him out of his extemporaneous thoughts, and he turned to see the short employee, who’d finished his duties, looking up at him with an amiable smile. “You look a little bit lost,” he chuckled.

So probably the entire store had judging Johnny, the grown ass adult who couldn’t navigate a fucking Target normally, but this short man was the only one nice enough to offer help in the past 45 minutes he’d been suffering. Thank God for this employee and this employee only. He took a few steps closer to the other boy. “Uh, yeah. I can’t find the marshmallows.”

“Alright, I can show you,” the employee stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking away from the aisle, looking behind him to make sure Johnny was following. They walked for a good sixty seconds and each step only made Johnny feel dumber about having wound up on the opposite end of the store. The shorter man took him down the same aisle that he’d found the chocolate chips and pointed to the variety of sizes, brands, and colors of marshmallows that were displayed on several shelves. Johnny mentally beat himself up for not seeing them earlier, but he laughed aloud.

“I passed them I think four different times, I swear. Thank you though.”

“Of course,” the employee beamed at the taller boy’s words. It was then that Johnny was able to actually get a look at him, eyes turned into gleaming crescents and mouth turned upwards to show all of his bright teeth. He was a good looking man, standing there with his hands fixed in the pockets of his tight black jeans. He had jet black hair styled like he’d had an undercut that had grown relatively too long over time, but it suited him. A red polo shirt hugged his torso, and there was a white Target logo peeking out from under his name tag that read ‘Ten’. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Johnny shook his head and set two bags of mini marshmallows into his basket. “I’m ready to check out now. But thank you again,” he smiled and began to walk away, but the employee, Ten, spoke to him again.

“Do you use self checkout?”

Johnny looked at him a bit confusedly, but with a gentle smile still, “not usually, why?”

“I’ll check you out then,” Ten beamed and began to make his way towards the checkout stands. “It’s just after six on a Saturday afternoon, I wouldn’t doubt every lane we have open already is crowded.”

Johnny just shrugged an ‘okay’ and followed after Ten. About nine seconds later as the checkout stands came into view, the shorter boy had been proven correct. There were only four lanes open, and each of them had lines with at least five people impatiently waiting. Even the self checkout stands were all in use and surrounded by many others anticipating their turn. Johnny was eternally grateful for Ten’s offer and for saving him so much time.

Ten entered in whatever information he needed onto the computer once he’d occupied an empty lane, switched on the light to signal the lane was open, and Johnny put his things onto the conveyor belt. People started gathering behind him soon after, but he had the pride of being at the very front and having had the lane be opened for him. Ten scanned the items and initiated small talk.

“Did you find everything okay? Besides the marshmallows?” he grinned and organized the ingredients into plastic bags, and Johnny subconsciously returned the radiant smile.

“Pretty easily, yeah,” he slipped his wallet out of his back pocket, and after he paid, he took his bags and started his journey out of the store.

Johnny liked Ten. He was one of those employees you’re lucky to meet when you go out places, the ones who treat you like you’ve been friends for years and make you feel comfortable no matter where you are, the ones you always sort of hope you see again when you go back to wherever you met them. And, bonus, he was kind of cute.

But cute or not, Johnny still wouldn’t be planning on a solo shopping trip in the near future.

 

_**A Saturday in January** _

The near future, apparently, means less than a month, because Johnny found himself meandering through the aisles of Target again exactly twenty-eight days later.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and he probably would’ve still been at home and in bed if it weren’t for a collection of frantic texts sent by Taeyong goading him to get out of his pajama pants and get some outside air.

_**From: Taeyong** _  
_remember that dude jaehyun who asked me out like last week **1:57 pm**_  
_well i’m freaking out i’m supposed to meet him in an hour and i’m not ready and i just discovered i don’t have any fucking gum ? **1:57 pm**_  
_who the shit doesn’t have gum **1:58 pm**_  
_i’m brushing my teeth but u know how i am with my breath and if it smells bad at all i’m going to sob **1:58 pm**_  
_if ur out would u please bring me some :( i’ll pay u back and if not it’s fine just tell me thanks i love u **1:58 pm**_

Taeyong, it seemed, was never prepared for anything. But he was Johnny’s neighbor and best friend, so changing into slightly more uncomfortable clothes and driving three blocks to the store to get him a pack of Extra didn’t seem like a big deal. Plus, Johnny was running low on a couple things himself, despite having gone to the store last weekend. It wouldn’t harm to pick up some stuff, even if he was going alone _again_ , and that was kind of scary. He just hoped the place somehow seemed less like a labyrinth this time.

And that’s what led him to walking through the doors of Target and picking up a basket while briskly running through the things he needed to buy. _This won’t be that hard_. The gum he’d pick up at checkout, the melatonin pills are with the other over the counter drugs, and the bread he knew he saw an aisle away from the refrigerated items when he last came. They’re always displayed in big sections and hard to miss. He could do this. Finding the items with no issue, here he goes.

He grabbed the bread first since it was nearest the entrance, and exactly where he’d remembered. See? Off to a good start already. He smiled satisfactorily at the loaf of wheat bread in his hands and set it in his basket.

He made his way to where the pharmacy was and to the aisle he’d found melatonin pills a few times before, a small smile still on his face because he was proud of himself. Solo shopping trips are still too lonely for his liking, but at least he knew now that it actually was possible to function properly in the grocery store on his own. He scanned the aisle and looked at all of the ibuprofen, cold medicine, allergy medicine, looked at everything in boxes, bottles, translucent and various solid colors, and then he realized he didn’t see any melatonin. And he only got the same results when he checked a second time.

The beanie and striped turtleneck he was wearing were nice while keeping him warm in the bitter, mid-winter air, but in that moment, he felt his body temperature rise and he started wishing he hadn’t bundled up so much. All he wanted were some melatonins to keep by his bed for the occasional nights he couldn’t fall asleep. He knew he’d seen them there several times before, so why not now?

He almost let a sigh slip past his lips when he registered someone else who’d been strolling by join him in the aisle, hands tucked in their pockets. It was Ten, and he was smiling up at him. “Need help finding something?”

Johnny smiled a bit embarrassedly, but whatever. At least the previous week he’d gone to the store, accompanied by friend-and-frequent-shopping-buddy Taeil, he’d exchanged a quick smile with Ten and was able to show the shorter man that he wasn’t constantly entirely lost while shopping. But that’s besides the point. He was lost now, and frankly, he _did_ need help finding something. “Do you know where the melatonin pills are?”

“Yeah, right here,” Ten said somewhat reassuringly, pointing to a small section of bottles that read ‘melatonin’ in bolded font and were quite literally right in front of Johnny’s face, in the same direction he’d been facing and perfectly level with his eyes. Of fucking course he couldn’t find them on his own.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see those,” Johnny shook his head in disbelief, but smiled nonetheless. He grabbed two small bottles and set them in his basket. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Ten smiled brightly. “Anything else I can help with?”

Johnny shook his head. “I’m gonna head to checkout.”

“Mind if I check you out again?”

And Johnny thought this whole thing was sort of weird. He thought it was weird that Ten offered to check him out a month ago when they’d first met, because he’d never had anyone suggest that to him before. He thought that it was weird that, both times, Ten had approached Johnny first to propose help rather than Johnny as a customer doing it himself. And that Ten seemed to pretty clearly remember the taller boy, seeming comparatively friendly even if they’d only had a mere two short conversations. Or maybe Johnny was putting too much thought into it. But it didn’t matter, because Johnny was grateful Ten’s offer, so he accepted it and followed him to the front of the store where a new lane was opened.

While Ten was scanning the items, including a pack of gum retrieved last minute, Johnny took advantage of a small inducement of confidence to voice the minimum of his thoughts. “Thanks for helping me to checkout. And for helping me in general,” he chuckled, and Ten grinned brightly in return.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Do you do it for any reason in particular?” Johnny’s face felt hot, and he kind of wished that he wouldn’t have said anything else after thanks, but it was too late and just trying to seem as nonchalant as feasible was probably the best option now. “I mean, I really do appreciate it, it’s just a bit different for me, I guess.” He maintained eye contact, but fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater hanging off of his hands. Either he was still thinking too far into this or he _really_ should have stopped talking after thanks. He contemplated momentarily if he should add something else to his last statement to try and seem more in place, but Ten spoke before he could.

The shorter boy looked up at him charmingly and said, “I just like to go a little bit out of my way to show my appreciation for people I think are cute.”

 

_**A Saturday in February** _

So Ten thought Johnny was cute, and it just so happens that Johnny thought Ten was also cute. To put it simply, Johnny was pretty shocked at the confession.

How are you supposed to deal with a really good looking person telling you they think you’re cute? Having never been in a proper relationship despite his age, Johnny was bad at this stuff. He’d just learned to deal with shitty first dates and opened-but-not-responded-to text messages. But the flirting part was what _really_ threw him off. Unless ‘hey, I kinda like you, wanna go on a date?’counts, he’s never been flirted with. And unless ‘sure’ counts, he’s never really flirted with anyone, either.

He thought that maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to get the boy’s phone number. _Maybe_. Ugh. All of this was so foreign.

He ended up talking to Taeyong the day before since he knew a lot more about relationship stuff than Johnny, and the initial piece of advice the younger boy had to offer was to “suck his dick”, which wasn’t exactly helpful at the time. And then Taeyong said that getting Ten’s number was a good idea and to be blunt about asking but also smooth, and Johnny didn’t know how the hell he was going to do that, and Taeyong saying “just ask, it won’t be that bad” was also not super helpful. Oh well. He’d figure something out.

Maybe if he simply went to the store and talked to Ten again, asking would come naturally. That could either be the absolute worst idea he’s ever had or the best, and he was really hoping the outcome was the latter, because he’d just then parked his car in the parking lot of Target.

This time, Johnny didn’t have a reason to go back other than to talk to Ten, and he thought that would look dumb, so he scoured his brain for anything he could possibly be in need of. Surely there’s _something_ he could buy. Uh, a furnace filter? It’s always good to have one of those on hand, so yeah, he’d go with that. He went to Target to buy a furnace filter.

Walking through the automatic doors was more daunting than he’d anticipated, but it was a bit too late to turn around now, and even if he ended up being too unnerved to ask Ten for his number, at least he knew where the furnace filters were. Mostly. He started making his way towards the household supplies and hoped to God he wasn’t going to get lost again.

By the time Johnny had trekked to the other side of the store (and not running into Ten on his way, which was kind of dejecting), he’d concluded that he was, in fact, in the correct section of the store. There was no possible way the furnace filters were anywhere but the household supplies section and he was proud of himself for locating the area despite rarely needing to buy the desired product. He passed through an aisle that had pillows and bedspreads, and then through an aisle that had clocks and lamps and mirrors, and then through an aisle that had laundry bins and organizers. Nothing yet, but he wasn’t going to give up.

After too long, he’d perused every aisle on that side of the store until he reached the children’s toys and decided that he wasn’t in the household supplies section anymore. He huffed and turned to start back in the aisle with the bedding in hope that he’d just accidentally mistaken the white of a furnace filter for a pillow. And as soon as he turned the corner, _what the fuck do you know_ , Ten was organizing the bedspreads on the shelves. Johnny felt his heart drop to his feet and he was suddenly so nervous to be in his presence, but he smiled anyways.

Ten turned his head to look at Johnny, who just said hi, and then he smiled and waved. “How are you?”

“Uh, I’m good. I can’t find the furnace filters though.” Johnny held his empty basket with both hands.

“Follow me,” Ten chirped and deserted the aisle, barely checking for Johnny to follow suit. They walked past all of the toys and sports equipment and books and jewelry and Ten turned into an aisle that was near the electronics. Sure enough, a wide variety of furnace filters were on display. Johnny did feel sort of embarrassed for having been searching in a completely incorrect part of the store, but in his defense, he thought the furnace filters would have been more accurately placed by the dirty clothes bins rather than by the laptops.

Ten gestured to the array and Johnny reached for one. He realized that he actually wasn’t certain which size he was supposed to get, or how much different brands matter, but he grabbed one he was pretty sure was the same as the one he’d bought last summer, and said thank you to Ten.

And the shorter boy just smiled his eternally radiant smile and watched Johnny. “Is there anything else you’re looking for?”

“Just this,” Johnny shook his head and tapped the only object in his basket.

“Cool, I’m checking you out again.”

Johnny followed him towards the checkout stands and he held tightly onto his basket as he listened to his heartbeat palpitating in his ears. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was reacting like this, but he was getting closer by the second to finally asking the boy for his phone number and dear Lord was he anxious. He set the furnace filter onto the conveyor belt with shaky hands and hoped his face didn’t look abnormally red.

_Okay coward, do it. Ask him_. Johnny cleared his throat and wriggled the wallet out of his pocket. “Thanks again for helping me out so much.” _Dumbass, just ask for his number_.

“You say thank you a lot,” Ten giggled and put the solitary item into a plastic bag, “but you’re very welcome.”

_Do it do it do it do it_. Johnny pulled a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to the other boy who opened the register and nimbly counted the change and _right now. Do it_. Ten ripped the little slip of paper from the receipt printer and handed Johnny the extra money and the taller boy felt like his heart was throbbing so intensely it would explode out of his chest at any second. _Do it already it’s almost too late you’re going to have to leave in like four seconds just fucking ask_. “Um,” Johnny swallowed. “Is it okay if I have your number?”

Ten’s eyes widened, but he smiled brilliantly and drew a pen from his pocket. “Yeah.”

Johnny let out a prolonged breath from his nose in relief, and he swore he saw Ten’s cheeks turn a shade of pink. He’d just made the other boy blush and he suddenly wanted to do it so many times again. He was proud of himself, and this level of satisfaction was way above what he felt when he’d correctly located the bread. Damn, he’s good.

“Here you go,” Ten imperceptibly bit his lip when he handed the note to Johnny. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” Johnny folded the note once and kept it in his hand as he walked out of the store with the furnace filter he didn’t even need.

When he got home, he tossed the grocery bag on his bed and picked up a worn t-shirt (that was probably dirty) from his floor along with a pair of sweatpants and took a shower. He warmed up a piece of leftover lasagna Taeyong had brought over the day before, and sat at his counter with a fork in his hand and the steam from the last two bites of food on his plate barely gliding over his nose as he stared at his phone. He’d already typed Ten’s number in and added him to his contacts list, but he hadn’t actually messaged him yet. His phone’s clock said it was almost 8pm and Johnny didn’t want to wait too late to text him, but he also didn’t know when he got off work and would be able to respond. Oh well. It didn’t really matter whether he was able to text back immediately, right? He should probably say _something_ so Ten knows he’s actually interested in talking to him and hadn’t asked for his number just for the hell of it.

_**To: Ten**  
Hello **7:47 pm**_

Johnny switched his phone off as soon as the message had sent, flipped his phone over to it was screen down on the counter, and shoved the last large bit of lasagna into his mouth as a single bite. His phone buzzed as soon as he had the fork in his mouth which gravely startled him in the midst of the silence he’d been anticipating and he almost choked, but he made sure to swallow the food before he picked his phone up again.

_**From: Ten** _  
_hi **7:47 pm**_  
_just to make sure, this is the cute target customer right :D **7:48 pm**_

Johnny got up and quickly placed his dirty dishes into the sink and ran into his room to flop onto his bed. His face was hot, but he would never admit to blushing so easily.

_**To: Ten**_  
_Yeah **7:48 pm**_  
_**From: Ten**_  
_so you admit ur cute **7:49 pm**_  
_**To: Ten**_  
_I mean no **7:49**_  
_Not really **7:49**_  
_Aah you know what I meant **7:49**_  
_**From: Ten**_  
_hA **7:49**_  
_whatever when ur just existing and being the most gorgeous man i’ve laid my eyes on ur allowed to admit ur cute **7:50**_  
_u SHOULD admit ur cute **7:50**_  
_**To: Ten**_  
_Well damn thank you **7:50**_  
_I actually think you’re cute too I’m just bad at this and never said anything **7:50**_  
_**From: Ten**_  
_but ur saying something now and i appreciate it wow **7:50**_  
_thank you ur really sweet :( **7:51**_  
_also sorry for being so blunt about everything i just wanted to make sure u know how heckin cute i think u are i’m not gonna see an actual angel with my bare eyes and not say anything u know **7:51**_  
_**To: Ten**_  
_You’re fine it doesn’t bother me at all **7:51**_  
_I think it makes you really easy to talk to **7:51**_  
_I was nervous to ask for your number but I’m glad I did you’re the nicest person ever **7:51**_  
_**From: Ten**_  
_reallY **7:51**_  
_i wanted to ask you for yours it just looks weird for an employee to hit on customers and i don’t rly think ur supposed to anyways i was lowkey hoping u would ask but otherwise i still would’ve asked at some point i swear **7:52**_  
_also it would be cool if u told me ur name **7:52**_  
_i feel like u know mine but in case you’ve never happened to look at my name tag it’s ten **7:52**_  
_**To: Ten**_  
_Lmao yeah **7:52**_  
_I did see your name tag but it’s nice to formally meet you, ten **7:52**_  
_I’m Johnny **7:53**_  
_**From: Ten**_  
_joHNNY ARE U KIDDING ME **7:53**_  
_THAT’S THE CUTEST NAME EVER AND IT FITS YOU SO WELL **7:53**_  
_would it be weird if i said i was in love with u :( **7:53**_

Ten had been eminently kind from the beginning and only seemed to grow nicer each time he did anything, really, and Johnny felt lucky. He was really glad that he’d worked up the courage to get his number. He didn’t initially plan on sending constant texts back and forth until it was past 11pm and Ten apologized for being exhausted and wanting to go to sleep, but that’s how the night ended, and Johnny switched his phone off after saying good night and fell asleep faster than he had in awhile.

 

_**A Thursday in February** _

“Your birthday is on Saturday and you’re just now telling me?”

“I mean, I kinda forgot to bring it up, but I feel like two days in advance is good enough,” Johnny shrugged, but Ten couldn’t see the action through the other line of the phone call. “I don’t really get excited about birthdays anymore.”

“Okay, but it’s _your_ birthday, Mr. Johnny Suh, also known as the most attractive person on the planet. It’s sort of important.” Ten was trying to boost Johnny’s ego yet again and the latter just chuckled and pulled his sweater tighter around his body. The temperature outside was well below freezing and the constant wind did nothing to add any warmth, but somewhere Ten was also outside and they were both looking at the same arrangement of celestial objects in the night sky and Johnny had no intent of going back inside until Ten decided he would too. “Well, if you really think birthdays are that lame and you’re not doing anything special, maybe I’ll see you back at the store again then?”

“Probably, yeah. We’ll see what happens. I’ll text you either way.”

Ten giggled briefly and then he sighed. The line was silent for a while and Johnny sighed too, mostly waiting for Ten to say something as he softly tapped his sock-clad toes on the cement beneath him. There was just enough time of quietness for him to lean his head completely back and relax as he merely looked at the sky until Ten finally said something.

“Do you ever think about how freaking big the sky is? Like right now, both of us are looking at the exact same set of stars and whatever, and I don’t doubt that there’s probably other people looking at it as well. And all of the people looking at it are in different spots of the world that are mostly not close enough to be walking distance apart but the Earth and the sky are both so huge that we all see the same thing and that’s kinda cool. And like, everything seems so close together from here but everything is actually really far apart and Earth isn’t really that huge when you think about how big everything else in space is. Some of the stars we can see are undoubtedly already dead, even if it’s only one or two of them or most all of them, but we only see them being alive because they’re that far away and the light is only now getting to us. Does that make any sense? Probably not, I don’t know. I like astronomy and I’m rambling.”

“Yeah, it makes sense. You’re good at wording things,” Johnny chuckled. “I’m having a bit of an existential crisis.”

“That’s my goal,” Ten laughed warmly. “I think about that whenever I look at the sky and it always makes me feel so small.”

Johnny smiled. “I’ve never really viewed the sky like that but it’s definitely some food for thought.”

“Everything is so spaced out and vast and we’re pretty insignificant in the big picture. But if you ignore that aspect, right now, just us looking at the sky is kind of comforting. We can pretend like we’re the only people doing it since we can’t see anything else and we don’t have to think about anything else.”

Johnny wasn’t really sure if that was supposed to be interpreted in a flirty way or what, but he felt his face heat up anyways and he then felt like he could take off his sweater without getting cold.

“I like stargazing with you.”

“I do too. We should do it in closer proximity sometime.” Johnny wasn’t entirely sure where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but he was going to take advantage of it. He hadn’t truly been talking to Ten for a full week, but the messages they sent back and forth for hours nightly had pushed them to be quite close and Johnny was very much accepting of the idea of spending more time with the shorter boy.

“I agree. May I suggest going on a date for coffee beforehand?”

“Sure. Sunday?”

“Sunday. Four in the afternoon?”

“Four in the afternoon.”

Ten smiled and Johnny could hear it through the little speaker on his phone. “There’s a tiny coffee shop that’s behind Target actually, and it’s kind of hidden and not a lot of people know it’s there but they have fantastic coffee if you’ve never been. Otherwise, I know your passion for Starbucks and I’m down for that too. Or wherever you want.”

“Tempting, but now I’m interested in the tiny coffee shop.”

“It’s a date.”

Johnny’s cheeks were on fire, but he was suddenly so giddy and the goosebumps on his arms only added up. He just had to survive the next two uneventful days, and then he was going on a date with Ten. That’s a pretty good way to spend his Sunday if you ask him. As for now though, the outside temperature was not exactly his favorite thing in the world. “I’m looking forward to it. Also, not to ruin the mood, but are you shivering as much as I am?”

“Yeah, it’s fucking cold,” Ten laughed.

“We should go inside, but we’ll do this again.”

“I fully agree.”

Johnny heard faint rustling from the other end of the call as he stood up, quickly stretched, and opened his back door to be graciously greeted by the welcoming warmth of his house. He sat on his bed while he tore off his sweater and then put his phone back up to his ear.

So now it was official--Johnny was going on a date with Ten. And he thought that going to the grocery store alone and getting lost at first maybe hadn’t ended so terribly.


End file.
